


The Brightest Smile

by mrsinkthewriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Tears, modern time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsinkthewriter/pseuds/mrsinkthewriter
Summary: You're worried your boyfriend, John Laurens, will leave you after hearing the news you bear.You should have known better.
Relationships: John Laurens/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Brightest Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna imagine John’s bright smile. So I decided to not lay in my bed and die from my cold and to write this.

You sat in a chair, feeling fatigued. The sun shone in from a window, making the already bright, white room look brighter. The only sounds currently being heard were that of footsteps from a man walking across the room. As he reached his desk, the doctor began looking at some papers, you finding this normal. However, when he started rereading them multiple times, you began to worry.

You had come here in hopes of getting answers and because your boyfriend, John Laurens, had asked you to. You had been feeling strange for a while, ungodly tired, as well as other things John had pointed out that you could not recall currently. He was the one who noticed most of the changes, and because you had not had your yearly doctor's appointment, you both decided now was a good time.

After the doctor put the papers back down on his desk, he came back to you. He began asking you a couple more questions, these being more personal than the ones he had asked before. He soon instructed you to take a urine test, which made you more uneasy. If he knew there was nothing wrong he would have most likely sent you home by now, at least that's what you thought.

After some more time had passed, the doctor sat down in front of you. You assumed he was about to tell you the cause of your strange changes, and this made you nervously fidget with your hands. The words that came from his mouth shocked you.

>>>>

Once you got to the front of your door, you were sweating immensely. Not only from nervousness, but also from the tiring journey of getting back home. Normal activities, like simply walking up a flight of stairs had become hell, a trip to the doctor was more so.

You knew John had to be home by now. He had not been able to accompany you to the doctor because of work, even though he wanted to skip his work to come with you. You, however, would not allow him to do this and insisted it was fine. This week he had been needed at work more than usual, and you knew that it was important for both him and his coworkers to be present.

You slowly lifted your hand to grip the handle of the door to your house before you turned it, letting the slightly cold breeze of the outside world seep into the house. The familiar smell of your home managed to slightly steady your nerves, and the comforting feeling of everything you and John had experienced here did wonders to calm you. Though everything came back when you heard a voice cut through the silence.

“Y/n?” it said. You quickly recognized the voice as your boyfriend’s. “Y- yeah! I’m home!” you shouted in reply so he could hear it. He quickly rounded a corner, now being in your sight of vision. “How did it go?” he asked, you could hear the slight worry in his voice. At his words, you quickly looked away. You felt the nervousness rise in you. You began scanning every option in your brain for a possible reply. You had no idea if you should tell him like this, how were you supposed to tell him?

“Hey, are you alright?” he said, coming closer to you, and wrapping his arms around you. “It can’t be that bad, can it?” he mumbled. You could tell he was worried about you and concerned about your lack of speaking.

“I- I don’t know…” you responded, this causing him to pull you closer to him. A few seconds went by before you sighed, deciding he needed to know. You took a step away from him and made his hands glide into yours. “Laurens,” you spoke. At your use of his last name, he quickly realized how serious this was to you.

“We’ve been together for three years, and throughout all this time we’ve created memories, moments that I can’t imagine spending with anyone but you. I love you” you said, looking down. You clutched onto his hands a little tighter, before looking up into his eyes. Those eyes with so much life, those eyes that had brought you so much safety and happiness. Those eyes were now gems you needed to put your trust into, lucky charms that had to make you believe this man would still be by your side.

“And that is why I really hope you will look at this as a good thing” you added, his eyes looking into yours, giving you all his attention. You felt as if every breath he took was focused on this moment, every single atom in his body paid attention to you. You took a deep inhale, feeling as if this could make or break everything you had with this man. “John, there is a big chance that I’m pregnant”

The room turned quiet and felt as if it lost its color. There was no one but you and him there, but in those few seconds, you could not help but feel strangely alone. Like he had already left, walked out the door and was gone for good. You could not help but hold your breath, knowing that the last thing you wanted was to scare him off with these news.

Suddenly something gained color through the gray atmosphere. John moved his head into the crook of your neck, wrapping his arms around your waist. This confused you, but you stood still. That is until you heard him speak. “This is amazing” you heard him sob out into your neck, making it muffled. It took you a little to register what had just been said, but once you did you could feel tears of your own prickling in the corners of your eyes. All that worry for nothing. He accepted it, he was okay with it. He did not hate you for it.

You never imagined him to respond to your words with tears, but now that you thought about it, he must have been feeling immense amounts of feelings too. You guessed crying was the best way to get them all out.

You clutched onto him, as you began sobbing as well. Simply enjoying being close to him, and to feel his acceptance. He was there. He would stay. He was still yours and he still loved you. That was all you needed.

You felt him move out of your grip, and place a hand on your cheek. You quickly wiped your tears away so you would be able to look at him, and once you did you saw the purest thing. Tears were running down his cheeks, but that did not make the smile he gave you less bright. It was the most wonderful thing you had ever seen, and made you feel so many emotions it would have been impossible to explain. You had no idea what expression you had on your face, all you knew was that you wanted to be close to him, you were so in love with him.

“I love you.” he said, before leaning in and placing his lips on yours. This was of course not the first time you kissed, but it almost felt better than it. You could feel all of his emotions through that simple touch of skin. All the love, all the happiness, you felt it all. You felt as if he was a part of you, and like you were a part of him. You loved every part of it. You loved every part of him.

As your lips parted, you let the same words slip from your mouth. “I love you too.” you said with a loving smile on your face, hiding nothing. You truly loved this man and wanted to stay with him for the rest of your life. You wanted to stay with him, and your child, and have a safe and happy future together.

>>>>

You sat on the couch in the living room, reading a book. You flipped through the pages slowly, finding the story quite exciting as it was leading up to its climax. The sun was shining through the windows, and you felt safe knowing you weren’t alone in this house. You should know better.

“BOO!” You heard someone shout, causing you to screech and throw your book in the cause’s general direction. “Ow, frick!” you heard, now recognizing the voice. You were about to say sorry but decided it was better to take another route. “Oh thank god, I thought I hit Nathaniel for a second” you said with a relieved sigh. You heard your son, Nathaniel, laugh from behind his father. “What about me?!” your husband, John Laurens, cried. “Psh, you can handle it” you answered, making your son wheeze.

You loved making your son laugh. He had a smile that could light up the room, and that reminded you a lot of the smile of his father. They could both make your heart melt with a simple tug in the corners of their lips. Their laughs could make you smile when you were in a dark place. They made you feel a passion to continue going and to do your very best for them. It often confused you how these two both knew of this magic trick, but you assumed it was because they were related. They shared the brightest smile.


End file.
